YuGiOh: Lost Memories
by The Chaos Writers
Summary: We're sure you've heard about most of the millenium items but have you heard of the millenium headdress or the millenium mirror? Probably not. Well, this is the story of them and their owners with dark and mysterious pasts...
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: Well, hi ppl. Erm, I'm Shadow Fusion and this is the Mistress of All Worlds or Myst for short.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Myst: The Black Luster solder will be mine!!!!!!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow: Riiiiiight. -_- Well, we don't own Yugioh. But the original characters belong to us so if 'ya use them with out asking us thou shall feel extreme annihilation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Lost Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
A long time in the ancient days of Egypt, a magical game called duel monsters was played. Everybody including the poor, the rich, the young, the old, the, bad, the good, and even the pharaoh played this game. But it wasn't only a game. When you played this game, you could your lands, your pride, and even your power.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was powerful items called millenium items that were bestowed upon certain individuals. You all probably know that there were the millenium puzzle, the millenium eye, the millenium ring, the millenium rod, the millenium scale, the millenium key, and the millenium necklace. But did you know there was two other millenium items? Well there was and they were called the millenium headdress and the millenium mirror. There owners consisted of a young European that was torn from her mother in the dead of night because of her potential for power and a young orphan who was adopted by a band of travelling dancers when she was found wandering in the desert. You probably don't know anything about them so we are here to tell their story. Maybe we should begin when their fates started to play out...  
  
  
  
  
  
The sounds of the midnight bell ringing filled the streets of London. Usually, that was all that could be really heard at this time of night but this night was different. Sounds of bloodcurdling screams filled the street. "Please don't hurt her! Leave my baby alone! Please go away! I beg you! No don't take her!" screamed a woman who was currently running down the dark alleyways of the slums of London trying to catch up with a group of foreigners who were taking her one and only child and her only memory of her late husband. The five-year-old was crying and begging them to let her be with her mommy. But all she got was a glare.  
  
  
  
  
  
But soon the pleas were stopped, when one more scream more soul chilling then the others was heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl began wailing harder then ever when she saw her mother on the streets lying in her own blood. The girl started to kick and punch and bite trying to get away when she felt a hand be placed on her head. She looked up and saw a man's face and the man quietly said, "Quiet now." With that, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At that same moment another five-year-old was stumbling through the desert. Her destination: Egypt. She had no idea how she got here all she could remember was falling asleep and then waking up to find that she was in a dessert. Nor could she remember anything. She stumbled on a rock hidden in the sand. When a few shadows loomed over her she looked up and saw a troupe of Egyptians looking at her. The one in the front held out his hand to her and then everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The little girl that had been kidnapped just the other night woke up to find she now lying in an Egyptian type bed. And you'll never guess where she was. If you guessed Egypt, you are absolutely correct. The little girl looked around the room with her big bright purple eyes taking in all the wonders in the room. There were gold statues and jewelry and this huge mirror and the bed, it was like the size of her old room. For awhile, she completely forgot about last night's events. But like I said, it was only for awhile.  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as the memories hit her, she began crying like there was no tomorrow. "Shh, little one. You are going to disturb the morning prayers," a gentle, masculine voice said. The little girl looked over to a chair near her bed and saw the man from last night. She could now see him better in the light of the morning sun and saw he had long dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and he wore priestly clothes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you, mister?" the little girl asked thoroughly confused. "I should be asking you that question but since you asked, I am Caris, the head priest and now your guardian. Now, tell me your name little one," Caris said kindly. "Me? I'm Mauriana." "Mauriana? What a beautiful name!" he exclaimed. "Can you tell me why I'm here, Mister Caris?" Mauriana asked. "Me and my priests sensed your power and we needed someone to wield the power of the millenium headdress. So, you are now the new high priestess!" Caris told her. "Oh," was all she could say.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the doors burst open and in came the one and only prince of Egypt, Yami Yugi. "Hey Caris! I heard the new priestess is five like me! Can I see her? I want to play with her!" Yami exclaimed. Caris immediately bowed while Mauriana stared at the new boy in confusion. "I'm sorry, Prince, but currently you are not allowed to play with her. Maybe after a few days but right now she needs to learn what her duty, get her priestess clothes, and be cleansed," Caris said while his head touched the ground from bowing. "Oh get up, Caris! But is that her? Wow! She's pretty! I can't wait to play with her! Tell me when it is all right to play with her! Bye!" So with that the extra enthusiastic prince ran out the door leaving Mauriana in the dust with Caris wondering what was with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Caris took a strand of Mauriana's curly black hair with silver streaks and wove it around his finger while he said, "First lets flatten this pretty hair of yours. You are going to be the greatest priestess of all time!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is she gonna sleep forever?" asked a voice in the darkness that covered the girl's mind. The voices talked some more but the words seemed to run together and didn't make any sense. The girl bolted upright in the cot that she was lying on. "Praise Ra! You're awake! We thought that you left this world!" exclaimed a woman with silver eyes, purple hair, and a white linen dress. "What is going on here?" asked the girl. "We are a traveling dance troupe. We are the best of the best actors and dancers and it just so happens that we found you in the desert outside Egypt!" said a random actor. "Luckily we were heading to Egypt to perform at the ceremony for the high priestess," piped up a girl. "I see. I'm Aoi," said Aoi, "Can I become a dancer?" The woman who spoke before said after a long pause, "I suppose so but you will have to train to become one. I will be your teacher Madame Sachi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Mauriana was scared. Very scared. Just a few days ago she was taken from her home and brought to a strange country and now she is told she has to become the high priestess. This was a lot for a five-year-old to take. Luckily, Caris had been nice to her telling her about the things she could and would do and the prince, whom she called Yami, had been great company telling her some of the many wonders of Egypt and playing with her. Not only that, Yami greatly amused her by making funny faces during her lessons about being a high priestess. She had learned a great many things in the last few days.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And now I present to you the High Priestess, Mauriana!" a voice called out. The small girl stepped out onto the platform and gave a small smile. Her black hair with silvers streaks had now been plastered into two buns at the sides of her head, she wore a long white dress with a gold collar, gold jewelry, and on her head, the millenium headdress laid. Soon, the crowd began to whisper about how they are now bringing young foreigners to be priestesses and how it was such a disgrace to their country. "Please quiet down, everyone. I know you are wondering why we are bringing a young English girl to be our new high priestess but she has the power to become great and I hope that you will show her great courtesy! Now let the ceremony begin!" Caris said and Mauriana smiled knowing that she had friends. A small hand wrapped around her own tiny hand and Mauriana saw Yami standing by her grinning like a madman. She smiled back. Maybe this was going to be all right. She watched joyfully as a group of performers starting to dance and she saw she was not the only one entertained. She there in the crowd a girl about her age also was watching but somehow Mauriana felt drawn to this girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoi looked up when she felt eyes looking at her. Her long red hair was tied into a ponytail, a cream colored dress that ended at her knees, leather sandals and a gold bracelet on her left hand. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd looking for the person that was staring at her. Finally she saw the high priestess looking her way. 'What am I gonna do? Madame Sachi told me to watch the dance to study their moves. But I want to meet this Mauriana,' thought Aoi. Seeing that the intermission was about to occur she headed to the platform that the priestess, prince, and king were seated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi there!" Mauriana looked up and saw the redhead she had been looking at standing before her. "Hi! I saw you out in that crowd!" Mauriana said cheerfully. "Yeah, I know! I'm Aoi! I studying to become a dancer like them!" Aoi said pointing at the dancers. "That's so cool! You probably already know who I am! You know what? Maybe you could join me and Yami while we go exploring! It will be fun!" Mauriana offered. "Kay!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoi ran up to the prince and the new high priestess. Both of them smiled warmly at her. "Come on!" Yami exclaimed grabbing Mauri's hand who then grabbed Aoi's hand and there they went flying. They came to a room full of old stuff and they decided to see if there was anything interesting in there. Aoi was digging through this pile of broken jewelry when she came across a beautiful mirror. It had a gold rim and its glass was as clear as day and was connected onto a necklace. "Hey Mauri! Can I have this?" Aoi asked. "Sure! I don't think anybody will miss it!" Mauri said and Aoi nodded and she placed the chain onto her neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aoi! It's time to go!" Madame Sachi's voice called and Aoi pouted. "I got to go, you two. I'm sorry. But maybe we will meet in the future!" Aoi said. Mauri smiled and hugged her while saying, "Definitely!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Ten Years Later ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mauriana! Yami! You two get back here right this instance!" Caris yelled as the two teens ran off. "I am way too old to be running around chasing those two like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You think we lost him, Yami?" Mauriana asked her companion. "Caris couldn't keep up with us even if we gave him ten minutes to go ahead of us!" Yami said smirking. Definitely!" These two had changed so much in the last ten years. Yami was definitely taller standing around 5'5" and he had grown out of his boyish looks into sharper looks. Mauriana still hadn't grown that much seeing she was only 4'11" but her looks had gone from cuter to more pretty. They laughed and since they weren't looking where they were going they ran into someone. Someone who looked oddly familiar...  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ya! Shadow here, Myst and I are gonna take turns writing chapters in our own characters point of view. Aoi's street clothes are a white tank top, white pants, brown leather sandals, and a black cloak with a hood at night. Oh and she always wears the Millenium Mirror. We only own our original characters and items you know the drill.  
_______________________________________________________  
I did a few hops to regain my balance. The boy and girl that had run into me looked very familiar. Nah, I never could make any friends because I was so distant from everyone. The only things I had for comfort were my necklace and dancing. I remained silent as the girl apologized.  
"I'm so sorry! We weren't looking where we were going and well..." the girl said and I cut her off already walking in the direction of the town square where the stage for the troupe's next performance was being set up, "Why apologize for the past? What's done is done. Now if you'll excuse me." The girl pouted and said to the boy that was with her, "Come on Yami let's go." And with that they left.  
Scowling I realized that if I were to go to the stage now I would have to deal with those idiot priests because the stage was for one of the most important and religious festivals of the year. Great, just great. I wanna duel someone to let off my anger. Wait a minute I got my cards taken away because one of the priests had beaten me at a duel. And Madame Sachi had taken away my cards for the time being because I lost. I was able to steal them back though. Only because that kid cheated was the only reason that I lost. Ugh, why Ra? Why? Hold it. The prince was called Yami. And that girl called her friend Yami. Oh, crud! I just acted like a class A jerk. No, no, no, no, no, no! Sob hello death sentence. I walked back to where we were staying; it was a good ways away so I would have time to think. After ten minutes of walking I still had another ten to do. Then Madame Sachi was right in front of me and grabbed my arm while running to the home we were staying at.  
"Stupid girl! Hurry!" she cried, "It's almost nightfall and you still have to get dressed, fix your hair, and put some make up on!" The festival was to start at nightfall and my dance was the opening act. Over the past few weeks Sachi has been, well, a [insert an insulting word of choice to call someone here]. In two minutes I was in my dressing room putting on my blue silk dress. It was quite pretty and it shimmered when I walked. It ended an inch or two above my ankles and it was sleeveless. I had no shoes because it would hinder my movement. On my wrists there were gold bracelets. My hair was done in several small braids with some ornaments strung into them. I grabbed my black cloak and headed out.  
The dancers were all ready and they whispered words of encouragement as I passed by them and to the stage. I walked on to the platform in utter darkness with only the murmur of the crowd for me to hear. The orchestra started the music and then a few stagehands lit a couple of candles so that the stage was illuminated. I did the pattern of moves that I had done so many times. The time seemed to fly and then the candles were blown out. I rushed to the backstage and sighed. After the opening dance anyone could either watch the whole performance or just wander to the other activities that were happening. In short this place was like a carnival. I had the rest of the night off. I grabbed my black cloak from the chair that I had laid it on and I went into the streets. I spotted the duo that had run into me. The girl looked panicked and left in a hurry. Well, I guess I should apologize and beg for my life.  
"Hmm, I wanted to apologize for being a jerk and then she has to go. Ra, I need to work on my timing," I said walking up to Yami.  
"But then you would be going against what you said earlier," Yami said turning to face me.  
"Well, I think working with Kiba would make anyone go insane," I laughed and did an impression, "Faster you dogs! You call that a dance? I've seen hippos do better!"  
"That is true."  
"Yes."  
"Oh, you did really well in that dance by the way."  
"Wow, that's the first time I got a complement on that."  
"Really?" he said with a surprised look on his face.  
"Oh well, I don't let it get to me. It's my job that I don't want."  
"Well what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know. But anything has to be better then what I do."  
"Being royalty isn't all that fun either. But it sounds as if you really want to be something else."  
"I still want to be a performer but I just don't want to travel. It's quite annoying to go from one place to another constantly." The cheering of the crowd alerted us that the ceremony was starting.  
"Come on! We have to get to the town square for the prayer!" Yami cried grabbing my hand and lead me back. We reached the outskirts of the crowd just as the priestess walked of the stage. And I just realized something, the girl that I ran into was the priestess!  
~*~  
Review! 


End file.
